Nemesis
by Daft4life
Summary: Is the agent that was sent to protect the digidestined from a monster really tying to kill them. (i'm not good with summaries)
1. Default Chapter

In a secret government lab somewhere in the world How is the project doing... It's pulling through.. Increase the drugs... Yes sir.. ************************ It appears to be doing well... it is almost done.. Is it almost ready to be deployed.... Almost.. Notify our contact to monitor them and to keep the operation smooth... Yes sir... Give him a few samples of the serum.... Yes Sir.... ********************************************* are we ready to deploy it... Yes..... Start up the portal..... Yes Sir.... Notify the contact we are about to transport him..... Yes sir.... 


	2. Mace Griffin

Nemesis Part 1  
  
Hello This is my first fic on FF.net I hope you all like it. Its not a self insertion fic I'm just making up a new character even thought he does have some similarities to me ; ). All characters do not belong to me blah, blah, blah. Now on to the story (I'm Not using Japanese names because I find it sometimes confusing even though Japanese is my second language).  
  
Davis was spread out on his mattress playing his GBA, bored as hell while veemon was sleeping on the floor that was littered with many things I'd rather not name (shudders). "I can't believe I'm sitting here doing nothing on a Saturday afternoon I should be with kairi ...Or ken (A/N I just had to do it), Everyone's either busy or away somewhere, its just so damn frustrating" Davis said angrily. This woke veemon up "can you keep it down up there" he said angrily. "comon Veemon were going out somewhere it's too boring here". "I thought none of your friends were available" said veemon. "Well I'll find someone, I just need to do something".  
  
Davis walked out of the building leaving veemon because he wanted too stay and sleep. Davis walked into the Wendys near his building (Do they have those in Japan?) Inside there weren't too many people certainty no one he knew. He strolled over to the counter and ordered a double cheeseburger and fries. He put the money on the counter took his food and tried to find someplace to sit. Most of the restaurant was closed off since no one was there.  
  
He spotted a guy sitting at a table by himself. He was wearing all black and Davis couldn't get a good look at his face. Davis walked over and asked if he could share the booth with him he replied sure why not. "Hey my names Davis what yours"? "Are you gay"? "What"! " I was just wondering cause it sounds like your trying to hook up with me," the stranger said. "No its not that I just wanted to know your name". "My names Mace.. Mace Griffin". "Do you live around here? I've never seen you here before" "I Just came in from the good ol US of A" Mace replied. Mace then finally got a good look at Davis's face and his eyes opened wide. He then seemed very nervous and he got up quickly and said "um.. I have to go and.. Um finish packing bye". He then rushed towards the door and left. "What a weird guy" Davis thought to himself.  
  
One Week later  
  
Davis, T.K., Yolei, Kairi, Cody, And Ken were on their way to the digital world to wander around to pass time when Davis saw mace on a bench across the street with a laptop. Davis decided not to say hi because he wanted to get to the digital world as soon as possible. Once they were almost halfway down the block Davis turned around and Mace wasn't there. "He must be fast" Davis muttered under his breath.  
  
Digital World  
  
Once they were all in the digital world they heard loud sounds about half a mile in front of them. Then they heard a loud roar, which was probably a digimon. They ran towards the sound and they saw a digimon about their height fighting a Mammothmon. The digimon was amazingly fast dodging all the large digimons attacks with amazing style. He then made a devastating kick to the mammothmons head and it fell turning into data. Then Mace walked out of nowhere bulled out a sword and the sword absorbed all the data.  
  
"Hey Mace I didn't know you where a digidestined" said Davis. "That was amazing come and meet my friends" Yelled Davis. "Who is that?" asked T.K. "That's Mace I met him last week he's a little weird but he's cool. Mace started to walk towards them his digmimon following. "Hello Davis what are your friends names and who are these two stunning ladies" he says to Yolei and Kari kissing each of their hands. Kairi and Yolei try not to blush but its fighting a losing battle. Davis and T.K. tried not to get angry with him for hitting on Kairi. "That's T.K., that's Cody, that's Ken, that's Yolei, and that's Kairi," said Davis each one of them said hi as they were introduced. "Nice to meet all of you" Said Mace. "My name is Mace Griffin and this is Matrixmon". Matrixmon was taller then the other rookie digimon, he was a little taller then Mace. He wore loose black leather pants an open trench coat that dropped below his knees. He wore black shirt under the coat. He wore sunglasses and had black hair and his eyes were red as far as they could see throughout the sunglasses his face was a dark brown and he had horn. Other then that his face looked human (A/N yes it does sound like he was taken right from the matrix but that's the whole point. Hence the Name)  
  
Suddenly 5 Garurumon popped out of the bushes. "There he is" said the biggest Garurumon. They closed in for the attack. "RUN," yelled Mace "I can handle this.  
  
That's it for now I love leaving cliffhangers. I will accept flames because I want to know how to improve my writing. I will update as soon as possible. I really hope you like it. Don't worry there will be more action soon. Sayonara 


	3. Mace A Spy?

Nemesis Part 2  
  
Well I'm back for the next installment of the story formally known as the New Savior. Legal stuff etc. enough talk now let's get on to the fic *************************************************************  
  
Matrixmon ran towards the Garurumon pulling two handguns out of his coat. He began firing at them relentlessly. "Howling Blaster" yelled three of the Garurumon. Matrixmon dodged all 3 of the attacks moving so fast that it looked like he was going slowly. Matrixmon then ran towards 2 of the garurumon and took out a sword and sliced two of the garurumon out of existence. The remaining garurumon then digivolved into WereGarurumon. "Shit" said mace under his breath. "I think we should get out of here," said Matrixmon.  
  
They both began to run away. They saw the digidestined in front of them and Mace and Matrixmon (m&m) yelled for them to run. They all began to run the garurumon in close pursuit. Mace then pulled his laptop out of his backpack and turned it on. He than began typing furiously about a few seconds later he said "shit we're headed right for a cliff, and there's no other route". Mace then began typing on his laptop again as they ran to their possible demise. "Cant we take them on" yelled Davis. "It wouldn't be smart, there are more of them coming," said mace. They saw the cliff coming into view and the digidestined began to panic. "We're gonna jump it so just keep going" said Mace. "WHAT" said all the digidestined and their partners in unison. "Just Trust Me," said Mace they neared the edge and they jumped. On their way down a light engulfed them and before they knew it they were on the ground in a park. Luckily no one was there. They all got up and dusted themselves off. "See I told you to trust me," said Mace.  
  
*Maces apartment*  
  
"Wow you have a nice place," said hawkmon. "Thanks I just moved in" Said mace. It was easy to tell that he just moved in there were various boxes scattered all over the place. "I'll be right back I have to make a call," said Mace. Mace and Matrixmon walked into a room, closed the door and locked it. "He's a little weird don't you think" said T.K. "I think he's a gentlemen," said Kairi and Yolei agreed. "Matrixmon is really cool though" said Davis "yeah just say that right in front of our faces" said veemon.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing in that room," said T.K. "He said he had to make a phonecall" replied Cody. About 3 minutes later Mace and Matrixmon exited the room they were in. "Ok what do you guys want to do?" said Mace. "How about the arcade" replied Davis "Ok" everyone said. "Just let me use the bathroom first" said Davis "its right next to the room I was just in" said mace.  
  
Davis walked towards the bathroom but instead went into the room that Mace was just in. Inside he found computer and radio equipment, Various guns on a wall. Passports to over 50 countries on a desk, and Loads of money from different countries in an open briefcase. Then he saw a map of the digital world with notes all over. Then he saw extensive files on each of the digidestined in a pile there was also a file on something-called project nemesis. Davis would like nothing more then to read throughout everything in that room but he heard Mace call for him to hurry up. Davis grabbed a handgun just in case and exited the room quietly and opened and closed the bathroom door. He went up to His friends and Mace and told them he wasn't feeling well and that he should go home and told Veemon to go with T.K.  
  
Davis's House  
  
What does this mean is he a spy? Is he on our side? Can We Trust Him? And what the hell is project nemesis? I need to tell the rest of them what I found. Davis sat up put the gun in his inside jacket pocket and walked out to go tell the others what he found. *************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for now I will have an update as soon as humanly possible. Maybe some of you have noticed that I took some from Resident evil. Well I'll be doing a little more of that later on. Well R&R and until next time Sayonara. 


	4. Mace's true Colors

Nemesis Part 3  
  
Davis got an idea he would say he forgot something at Maces house and pick up that project Nemesis file. Davis got up and went to the arcade. There he saw all his friends in one section. Mace was with them.  
  
Davis: hey you guys I'm feeling better now  
  
Ken: Glad to hear it  
  
Mace: what was wrong with you?  
  
Davis: Headache  
  
Mace: Oh  
  
Davis: oh by the way I forgot something at your house  
  
Mace: you can stop back at my house and pick it up  
  
Davis: cool  
  
Later At Mace's house  
  
Davis: I found it  
  
Mace: Good  
  
Cody: I need to go home its getting late  
  
T.K., Kairi, and Yolei: Yeah we should be getting home soon too  
  
Ken: I'll wait for Davis  
  
Davis: Just let me use the bathroom  
  
Mace: alright  
  
Davis walked into the room and looked around for the files. He saw some ammo for the gun he took in the corner. He went and took the armor and put it in his backpack. Davis heard Mace approaching the room. Davis ran behind the board with the map of the digital world and curled up in a fetal position.  
  
Mace entered the room and looked around. He then sat down at his computer and picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Mace: Agent 87, Codename: Daft  
  
Davis: (thinking) Agent? Who is this guy  
  
Mace: Hello yes this is Mace Griffin... The digidestined they're still alive... Him ..still alive... I know he has to be killed, I'm working on it... Ok I know I have to kill him I just need a little more time.. Ok bye  
  
At this point Davis was sure that Mace was there to kill them. Davis took the gun from his coat pocket took a few deep breaths and sprung from behind the board. He pointed the gun at Mace  
  
Davis: Put your hands up  
  
Mace: ok  
  
There is then a knocking at the door and Ken walks in. Davis holding the gun at Mace startles Ken.  
  
Ken: What are you doing Davis  
  
Davis: he's been sent to kill us get a gun and point it at him so he won get away.  
  
Mace: You think I'm here to kill you  
  
Davis: After hearing that phone conversation I'm sure of it.  
  
Mace: I wasn't sent to kill you I was sent here to protect you  
  
Davis: Prove it  
  
Mace: One of you turns my computer on the login password is Daft and the file password is Punk (A/N I love their music so I just had to incorporate them in this somehow). Then access the file labeled Objectives  
  
Ken turned on the computer followed Mace's instructions. He then began reading Mace's objectives out loud.  
  
Ken: 1. Locate and become acquainted with the 6 digidestined. 2. Protect the Digidestined and their digimon from harm 3. Eliminate Nemesis 4. Return Matrixmon alive (if possible)  
  
Mace: I told you. So can you please lower your weapons?  
  
Davis: Whom do you work for  
  
Mace: I can't tell you that you're lucky you know this much. It was supposed to be confidential information.  
  
Davis and ken both put away their guns.  
  
Ken: What's Nemesis?  
  
Mace: Nemesis is a monster that was created to destroy you. My mission is to destroy him before he destroys you.  
  
Davis: is it a digimon  
  
Mace: no, he was believed to be created by a biological group called Mutant Cell somewhere in America.  
  
Davis: Mutant Cell?  
  
Mace they're an organization that creates biological weapons and monsters and sell it to the highest bidder. They must have been asked to create a super monster and transport it to the digital world. It was input with your data and told to destroy each of you without mercy. You are very important people to my current client and-  
  
Davis: Client?  
  
Mace: I am an agent for hire I've worked with m16, CIA, Private agencies, etc. I'm one of the best in stealth, demolitions, piloting, machinery, computers, and lets not forget the fact that I'm a digidestined.  
  
Davis: cool  
  
Mace: I have to eliminate the nemesis quickly. I just received information that Mutant Cell has hired the best assassin in the world to kill me not to mention a small army for hire is after me too.  
  
Ken: wow you're in a very dangerous line of work.  
  
Mace: call your friends and tell them to get over here and take their digimon  
  
Davis: why  
  
Mace: Because we need to get them somewhere safe  
  
Davis: where going with you and there's nothing you can do to stop us  
  
Mace: Fine but you have to be very careful.  
  
1Hour later after mace has described their situation to the other digidestined.  
  
Mace: we have to get you all some sort of self-protection you can always rely on your digimon.  
  
Mace hands each of the digidestined a Beretta with 5 clips of ammo. Then shows them all the proper way to use a gun.  
  
Outside Mace's Apartment  
  
Mace and Matrixmon split the digidestined up into 2 suv's and drove them to a garage in a remote location.  
  
Kairi: Why are we here  
  
Mace: we need a more convient way of getting to the digital world.  
  
Mace leads them down a hall until they reached a door. Mace opened the door and inside there was a Ship.  
  
Davis: hey it sorta looks like the Millenium Falcon.  
  
Mace: It was modeled after it  
  
Yolei: Spaceships don't exist.  
  
Mace: well supposedly digimon don't exist either. There is a lot of technology that you guys don't know about.  
  
Cody: How do we know that it will work  
  
Mace: Don't worry its not a prototype is been around for the past 5 years. Anyway let's get on board.  
  
Veemon: does it have a name?  
  
Mace: It's called The Stormbreaker  
  
They all then boarded the stormbreaker and Mace Headed to the pilots seat along with Matrixmon.  
  
Mace: get a seat in the Main Area. Put on your seatbelts.  
  
The main are was a wide room with a TV, A DVD and VHS player, numerous gaming consoles, a bar, a fridge, a book case, and more. The digidestined and their partners headed towards the back where there were seats with heavy seatbelts. They all secured themselves and gave the thumbs up signal to Matrixmon and Mace.  
  
Matrixmon was on the computer while Mace took the main controls. Mace put in a CD and Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger started playing. The ship started rumbling indicating the starting of the ship. They were then engulfed by light and the ship started shaking violently. Then they appeared in the digital World and started their search for Nemesis  
  
Well that's it for know I know it seems a little rushed but that's just to get to the good part. For know I wont write anymore until I get at least 4 reviews good or bad. So for now Sayonara. 


	5. Nemesis!

Nemesis Part 4  
  
The digidestined were watching D.A.F.T. Which was one of Mace's DVD's about his favorite music group Daft Punk.  
  
Davis: This around the world music video is confusing  
  
Veemon: Around the world, around the world Around the world, around the world  
  
Kairi: that song is pretty catchy  
  
Yolei: even though they say the same thing over and over again  
  
Mace: (yelling from the cockpit) That's about all they do in any other song.  
  
In the Cockpit  
  
Matrixmon: we're nearing one of our safe houses should we stop?  
  
Mace: Yeah we need to hook us up to the satellite interface  
  
Matrixmon: Ok we're coming up on it, you're the pilot so do what you need to do.  
  
Mace: Ok  
  
There was a great view from the main room and they could all see from where they were that there wasn't a safe house in sight because they were heading straight for a cliff.  
  
Hawkmon: Um shouldn't you guys be pulling up about now  
  
Yolei: I knew we shouldn't have trusted him  
  
Mace: calm down you guys  
  
Right as he said that a hole in the cliff opened up and they entered making a soft landing  
  
Davis: wooh you had us worried back there  
  
Mace: you guys still don't trust me  
  
All: No  
  
Mace: Do you know how many times I could have killed you by now?  
  
Cody: No  
  
Mace: 1. I could have easily took out a gun and shot all of you numerous times. 2. I could have just teleported me and matrixmon back to the real world when we jumped off the cliff 3. I Could have crashed into the cliff and parachuted out  
  
At this point all the digidestined were shocked at their carelessness.  
  
Mace: See, do you trust me now  
  
All Digidestined and digimon in unison: Yes  
  
Mace: well let's get out of this ship for a little while and make a plan  
  
Everyone walked out of the Stormbreaker into a wide cement Landing Pad with 5 doors. The first door had a window right next to it. Martixmon walked to the door with the window. He sat down in a chair and they saw him start pressing buttons on a control panel. He exited the room and walked towards the Stormbreaker just as mace led them to a room.  
  
Mace: you guys just relax in here for now  
  
Davis: where are you going  
  
Mace: refueling the ship  
  
Mace walked out of the room and into a room right next to it where the was a large computer, maps, and a large radar screen. Mace started up the computer just as Matrixmon walked in.  
  
Mace: The ship is refueling?  
  
Matrixmon: yes  
  
Mace: gas and electric?  
  
Matrixmon: yes  
  
Mace: good  
  
Mace then started doing something on the on the computer  
  
Matrixmon: You tryin to get that satellite uplink?  
  
Mace: Yup  
  
Matrixmon: you know it never works  
  
Mace: then why did I just get through  
  
Matrixmon: luck  
  
Matrixmon then leaned back in a chair. Then something started flashing on the radar screen. Matrixmon hurriedly jumped out of his chair and looked at the screen.  
  
Matrixmon: Is it him  
  
Mace (typing furiously on the computer): Wait...Wait...Wait... YES ITS HIM  
  
Matrixmon the grabbed out a map and a pencil and started making marks and doing complicated equations.  
  
Mace: where is he?  
  
Matrixmon : wait a sec since we don't have the proper software on the computer I have to find out manually. But I know that he's close  
  
Mace: I'll prep the ship  
  
(TANK! Starts playing)  
  
Mace ran to the room with the window saw that the ship was fully fueled and turned the systems off and ran to unhook the tubes. Then he ran to the 3rd door which was the armory and got 9 m16's, 4 shotguns, 3 boxes of grenades, 2 colts, and lots of ammo for each gun stuffed them into 3 bags and runs to put it in the ship.  
  
As mace is about to enter the ship Matrixmon comes running out  
  
Matrixmon: he's about 3 miles away from here  
  
Mace: damn we need to hurry up before he kills an innocent digimon or gets away.  
  
Mace runs to put the guns in the cockpit as Matrixmon started the ship. Mace then ran into the 4th door and grabbed medical supplies and ran into the now ready ship. Matrixmon was already at his computer position opening up the Cliff opening. (A/N would that be considered a pun)  
  
Then Mace busted into the room the digidestind were in and told them to get on the ship quickly. The digdestined and their partners ran to the ship went into their buckled seats. Then the ship started shacking violently again  
  
Wormamon: I'm going to be sick  
  
Then the ship took of the as the cliff opening closed. The speeded off pressed to the seats.  
  
Matrixmon: Stop right here, land in that opening  
  
Mace landed the stormbreaker landed and then went to the weapon bags  
  
Matrixmon: don't we have weapons on the ship  
  
Mace: I'd rather save those  
  
Matrixmon: OK  
  
Mace then ran towards the digidestined handing each one of them an m16.  
  
Mace: they work the same as the berretta I gave you only you have to hold down the trigger and you reload differently.  
  
Mace then armed himself with grenades, a shotgun, an m16, a colt, and ammo. Matrixmon was already armed so they walked out of the ship  
  
Mace: press the button on the console that reads close you should be able to get a radio transmission from the cockpit, and I'm wearing a camera you should be able to see on Matrixmons computer. Just press the button and talk into the receiver to communicate with us.  
  
Yolei being the computer expert ran to the cockpit the other digidestned close behind. Yolei pressed the close button which closed the entrance. And on Matrixmons computer screen they saw what mace saw.  
  
Mace (radio): If you run into trouble just press auto takeoff and auto pilot. It should be set to take you back to the Safe House where there should be instructions on piloting the Stormbreaker.  
  
Yolei: OK  
  
M&M walked quietly and the nemesis popped out. He was a horrible creature with no lips which made him look like he was in an eternal evil smile. He was bald with a disfigured head. He wore a black Blouse???? His skin was a brownish red and he had tubes running along his neck. They could tell by how big he was that he was strong and to make it worse he had Claws.  
  
Nemesis: Digi..destined  
  
M&M started firing their m16's at him. But nemesis took the bullets without flinching.  
  
Mace: This isn't working  
  
Matrixmon then runs over too Nemesis and punches him in the face. That seemed to work as he fell to the ground but got up in less then a second. Nemesis took a swing a Matrixmon but he dodged it and elbowed nemesis in the head. Matrixmon back flipped away from Nemesis and Mace started firing at him. Nemesis then collapsed and stayed still.  
  
Mace: did we kill him  
  
Matrixmon: I guess so  
  
Mace: ....YESSSSS  
  
Yolei (radio): you killed him?  
  
Mace (radio) Yes we really did it  
  
Matrixmon: I thought it would be harder  
  
They both turned around and they heard his groaning. They both turned around and he was gone, his blood in a drying puddle.  
  
Mace: Damnit *************************************************************  
  
Oooohhhhh well that's it for now next chapter the digidestined might get to use the weapons that they were entrusted with. Until next chapter sayonara. BTW be sure to R&R 


End file.
